


【ff7/SC】天使のラッパ（花吐症）

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: 接ac线时间线。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 44





	【ff7/SC】天使のラッパ（花吐症）

*花吐症  
*接ac时间线

>>>

阳光温柔而缓慢地照落进教堂。明亮的阳光移动着，缓慢地，照在了闭着眼休息的青年身上。  
青年有一头金灿灿的头发，白皙的皮肤被阳光照得仿佛透明。那对欣长的睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下，随即便睁开了，露出一双泛着淡淡青色的美丽蓝瞳。  
克劳德眨了眨眼，适应了一下光线，正要坐起身来，一阵咳嗽打断了他的动作。  
“咳……咳咳……”  
他面朝地面，秀丽的眉毛痛苦地皱着，仿佛要咳出血一般。片刻后，动静稍歇，他坐直了身体，闷闷不乐地瞧着地面。  
地面上没有血迹，倒是有着几朵黑色的花，正散发着格外诱人的香气。在四处询问过后，克劳德已经知道了这是什么花，也清楚这花的香味实则有毒，但身为特种兵的他，这一点点若有若无的毒气对他其实没什么影响。他只是坐在那里，鼻端飘着花香，眼睛却心烦意乱地看着别处，偶尔看回来时也显得格外苦闷。

在再一次地打败萨菲罗斯后，所有人都认为一切正往好的方向发展。一开始确实如此，星痕已经被治愈，被自己的负面情绪所困扰的青年也在朋友们的帮助下再次振作起来，他从教堂回到了第七天堂，白天送货，有时会在店里帮忙，称得上是清净无忧。  
可惜，这样的平静并没有维持多久。克劳德又开始做梦，鲜血、火焰、死去的少女、冷漠的背影……还有那双总是若有若无地存在的眼睛。  
他再次逃避似的回到教堂，少女关心的责备还在他的耳边：“你也该原谅自己了吧？”  
“对不起，”他对幻影说，“我会努力尝试的。”

在梦境造访的第七天，他发出了第一声咳嗽。

最开始，他的反应是“萨菲罗斯又要搞什么”，但很快他就发现这个症状只有他自己。蒂法发现了他扔在垃圾桶里的花，有些惊奇地问他：“克劳德？你从哪里找到的这种花？”  
克劳德不知道如何回答，支吾着岔开话题：“你认识？”  
“在书上见过，”蒂法蹲了下来，好奇地捻起花瓣，“如果我没记错的话，是叫曼陀罗花。不过，黑色的曼陀罗花，就算是以前，也很少见……你到底是在哪里发现的呀？”  
“……在外面的时候。”他第一次咳嗽的确是在外面。  
“喔……”蒂法若有所思地看着他，笑了笑，没有追问。  
很快，克劳德就感受到了这莫名其妙病症给他带来的伤害：不分时间、不分地点，只要咳起来就总是非常难过，有时候他几乎能感觉到花瓣堵在喉咙的柔软触感，十分令他窒息。  
这实在是太影响他的战斗了。各种奇奇怪怪的生物、变异物仍在世界中游荡，在送货的路上总是能遇到。一次、两次……如果遇上格外强大的怪物怎么办？即使以他的能力绝不至于重伤或者死去，但伤到爱车、或留下明显的伤口让蒂法担心，都会令他烦恼不已。  
他决定解决这件事。

第一个被他找上的是路法斯。神罗总是会有一些奇怪的数据或资料，如果不是自己实力足够强大、神罗现在也安分不少，他恐怕第一个怀疑对象就是神罗。  
“黑曼佗罗，”路法斯拨弄了一下克劳德扔到桌上的花朵，“香味有毒，非常罕见。你从哪里弄出来的？”  
“从我身体里长出来的，”克劳德冷着一张脸，“会治吗？”  
路法斯动作一顿，但并没有质疑他的话，“这可不是我擅长的范畴。如果宝条还在的话——”  
“治不了就算了。”克劳德转身作势要走，路法斯悠然接道：“我可以让下面多留意一下相关资料和信息。不过，恐怕需要你的一些身体数据。”  
克劳德动作一顿。下一秒，他摸出一个小小的容纳瓶，抬手往路法斯的方向抛去。  
瓶中有着非常稀少的暗红色液体，路法斯颇感意外地挑了挑眉。  
“早就猜到了，”克劳德嗤笑道，反手拔出身后的巨剑，唰地指向路法斯，“但是，如果你们乱用的话……”他停了停，“先想想后果自己能不能承受吧。”  
“有前车之鉴在，神罗还没有傲慢到这种地步。”他说的当然是萨菲罗斯。克劳德面无表情地将剑收了回去，头也不回地拉开了门。  
“有消息的话我会通知你的。”路法斯扬声说道。  
回应他的是冷酷的关门声。

接下来他去找了文森特。  
文森特并不算好找，因为他总是忘记携带手机。克劳德给蒂法发了短信，告诉她自己有事要去找文森特几天，又给文森特留了个语音留言后，便骑上爱车，往他常常逗留的地方寻去。  
他刚找到第二处地方，便看见了悠然躺在树上打盹的文森特。随着轰隆隆的摩托声近了，文森特翻身站了起来，扶着树干向下看，正巧看见青年停了车，仰头看着他。  
“……”那么便就是找自己来的了。文森特一跃而下，问道：“发生什么事了么？”  
青年将自己一直虚虚攥着拳的左手摊开，里面正躺着一朵黑色的曼陀罗。在他骑车行动的路上，他又咳出了新鲜的好几朵，也算是就地取材。  
而文森特的反应和其他几个第一次见到这朵花的人一样：“黑曼佗罗……这花很少见，你从哪里找到的？”  
“我的身体里，”青年无奈地苦笑了一声，将自己的情况告知：“从好几天前开始，我就开始突如其来的咳嗽，然后就会从嗓子里吐出这种花。”  
他很认真地回忆了自己的症状和发作时间。  
文森特沉思许久，迟疑道：“我似乎在很久以前，见过类似的情况。”  
“！”青年一瞬间眼睛亮了起来。他对这个病症毫无思路，如果文森特见过，那说不定能搞清楚他的来龙去脉。  
“黑曼佗罗啊……”文森特却没有立刻说明的意思，心事重重地翻来覆去地看着那朵花，有些犹豫地问道：“克劳德，你现在和蒂法……还没在一起吗？”  
“……唉？”青年怔住了。他有些局促地挪开目光，像是觉得自己做错了什么似的垂下了头，小幅度地摇了摇。  
“……”文森特无声地叹了口气。“花吐症，”他说。  
话题的突然跳跃让青年抬起了头，迷茫地看着他。  
“学名是「呕吐中枢花被性疾病」，从仅有的几个例子上来看，都是非常强烈的感情波动对身体造成的实际影响。具体原理还不知道……”文森特看着克劳德，慢慢地说，“简单来讲，是一种「因为过于深爱对方」而产生的疾病。吐花会对身体造成不可逆转的伤害，只有在死亡之前取得心上人的爱才可以治愈。”  
克劳德懵住了，呆呆地站在原地，茫然地眨着眼睛：“……深爱对方……？心上人……？”  
“之前几个例子中，患者吐出来的花都不一样。或许这也是线索。”文森特沉思着，“黑曼佗罗……花语大概是不可预知的爱、绝望孤独的爱、复仇、和死亡。可能还有别的……”  
他注意到克劳德的脸色变得苍白，嘴唇也微微颤抖起来，那双眼睛里的神色从茫然变为了恐惧与慌乱。  
“怎么，”文森特关心地问，“这让你想起谁了吗？”

这是萨菲罗斯搞的鬼。  
这当然是他的阴谋，自己不可能……不会……  
克劳德心烦意乱地远离了有着花瓣的地方。  
他坐在黄色与白色的百合之中，无不痛苦地想：我情愿那花语说的是艾瑞斯，她已经死去，如果我爱着她，那么的确称得是绝望的爱。  
可是人的本能反应是骗不了人的，当他意识到的时候，他就再也难以继续自欺欺人；与之相反的，某个男人的影像却始终在他脑海中徘徊不去。在那场大火之前，会救他的、温柔地让他去看看家人的英雄；在那之后，男人冷酷而诱惑的言行；还有不久前，在离开时久久凝视他的、仿佛是宣战般的留言。  
‘我是……不会成为回忆的……’  
男人这么说。  
他像一个无处不在的鬼魂，不肯给克劳德片刻的安宁。  
可我爱着他，青年苦涩地想，我爱着我的宿敌、我的剑下亡魂。  
克劳德抱住了膝盖，将脸埋进其中。  
他是我的仇敌，他也曾是我的英雄。

蒂法意识到青年回到店里的次数越来越少。  
这一切似曾相识，她找去教堂，果不其然发现了青年就在这里。  
“又怎么了呢，克劳德？”她一进门，青年就警惕地起身看过来，随即不知所措地后退了两步，垂着眼睛不看她。“你又遇到了什么事吗？”  
“啊……嗯。”青年含糊地点点头，“我已经在找对策了，治好了就回去。”  
本来还有些生气的少女听见这话，神色变得担忧起来，追问道：“治？你生病了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那为什么一定要离开呢？留在店里也可以互相照应……”  
“……”  
“是什么病呢？”  
“……很罕见的病。”  
“会死吗？”  
“……会治好的。”  
蒂法不说话了。  
互相沉默了很久，蒂法才轻轻说：“马琳和丹泽尔都很担心你。”  
“抱歉，”克劳德低声说，“我会记得时常回去看他们的。”  
“就不能让我们帮忙吗？”蒂法看着他，瞳孔上有着一层薄薄的雾气。  
克劳德避开了她的目光：“……抱歉。”  
他还没有想好解释这个。他该怎么说？  
他等着蒂法的不满，但过了一会儿，只听见一声叹息，然后就是脚步声。  
蒂法要走了。克劳德有点慌乱，抬头小声喊道：“蒂法……”  
蒂法就在不远处。她神色很难过，但仍努力对他露出笑容：“……记得每天回店里吃饭。”  
“……好的。”  
少女难过地冲他笑了笑，转身脚步匆匆地离开了教堂。克劳德默默地目送她远去，任由愧疚在他心底无尽地蔓延开。

路法斯在三天后给克劳德打来了电话。  
“在资料里找到了和你有类似病变的情况，”声音悠然从容，潜藏着一丝很难察觉的好奇，“我建议你过来看看。”  
克劳德没有回答，直接挂断了电话。他犹豫了一会儿要不要去，毕竟他已经对病症有了大概的了解……  
算了，还是去吧。如果神罗能提供更多的信息的话……  
一路上他的眉头都没有打开过，路法斯看他皱着眉走进办公室，差点以为他是来找茬的。  
“之前的几例都是什么？”他开门直奔主题，不想听现任总裁的任何多余的话。  
一个文件夹被抛给了他，克劳德神色严肃地打开看了一遍，一言不发。  
“简单来说，”路法斯的手指在桌面上轻轻地敲着，饶有兴趣地看着他，“之所以吐花，是因为‘对某人过于深爱又不敢表达’，长期自我压抑的情况下所产生的身体的反扑。如果不能表白、取得心上人包含爱意的吻，身体最终会逐渐虚弱下去，直到死亡。不过……你的情况特殊，未必会死。”  
顿了顿，路法斯轻笑了一声，“黑曼佗罗啊——这个花语，想必你也查过了。不可预知的爱与死亡——难道说，你爱的人是——”  
他有意拖长了声音，金发青年却连一个多余的眼神都没有给他，冷冷问道：“那就是说，你们治不了。”  
“也不一定，”路法斯笑吟吟道，“但是，这么几百年来，得这个病的人也没有几个。我为什么要为你大费周章地研究疗法呢？”  
克劳德知道他是什么意思。商人的本性让路法斯在每一个有可能的间隙去谈一份合同，但他不想奉陪。  
“那就算了。”他毫不在乎，立刻想走。  
路法斯却又说了一句看似毫不相干的话：“上次卡达裘他们是从大空洞里来的哦。”  
金发青年的脚步只停了一瞬，接着更大步地离开了。

他并非不能接受自己的死亡。  
不如说，在之前，得星痕的时候；或者再早一些，和男人决战的时候……他已经有了死亡的觉悟。  
这没什么的。  
况且，正如路法斯所说，有着杰诺瓦细胞的自己，被影响的程度并不深；除了咳嗽本身以外，他并没有感觉到什么“虚弱”。说不定等时间长了之后，自己习惯了的话，也就没什么了。  
“咳……咳咳咳……”  
好像是被他这种消极的想法所激怒了一般，身体再次爆发出一阵令他呕血的疼痛。  
待到平静下来后，他无奈地苦笑起来。  
并不是不想有个了结——他之前甚至从未意识到自己对那个男人的爱仍鲜活地存在着。他知道，凭借杰诺瓦细胞，男人便可以再次来到这个世界上，可是，接下来又如何呢？“心上人的爱意”、“亲吻”，已经成为了星球敌人、满是怒火与仇恨的男人，真的还明白爱是什么吗？让他爱上自己，就更是痴心妄想。谁会爱上一个数次杀死自己的人？  
更何况，如果男人依然执意毁灭星球，那么他只能再次拿起武器和男人战斗，然后、再一次地将男人送回生命之流。  
这完全是没有意义的虚耗。  
他摇摇晃晃地站起身，没注意到一朵黑曼佗罗被风吹向了生命之泉。黑色的花朵沉浸在了泉水之中，恍惚间，似乎有一声属于少女的轻声惊呼。

“克劳德，总是让我很意外呢。”梦境的花田中，面目模糊的红裙少女轻声嗔怪着他，“难怪之前约会时你的反应是那样的……有什么不好意思的嘛。”  
他听见自己说：“我不能……”  
然后少女咯咯笑了起来。“你呀，真是有够死板！你爱着他，这也没妨碍你成为英雄，是不是？”  
“……不要那样叫我。”  
少女吐吐舌，又说：“不过也不能说我一点都没有猜到啦。只是之前没往这个方向去想……现在回忆一下，还挺明显的呢。”  
他窘迫起来：“……是吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”少女揶揄道。过了一会儿，她轻轻问他：“那么，克劳德……你只是准备一直这样硬耗着吗？”  
“……没有别的办法。”  
“这我可不敢确定，”她说，“自从……之后，有个人一直准备要去见你呢。只是他记忆模糊了，力量也有所损失，所以一直被我拦着……但是我准备放行啦。”  
“唉？！”他惊慌失措起来，“不行，如果他来了的话，星球——”  
“不是还有你在吗？”少女在他的肩膀处轻轻一推，“努努力嘛——”  
可是爱根本就不是努力能解决的——  
他张开嘴想这么说，然后发现自己又回到了在教堂里搭的简易床铺上。  
“……”真是个乱七八糟的梦境，克劳德坐起身，疲惫地捂住了脸。艾瑞斯……萨菲罗斯……  
她知道了自己喜欢萨菲罗斯……  
她说……  
她说……她放松了对萨菲罗斯的牵制？！克劳德猛地坐直，倒吸了一口凉气。这就是说——这说明——  
“好久不见，克劳德。”  
醇厚优雅的嗓音适时地在他耳边响起，克劳德瞪大了双眼，抬手就要去摸一直放在床边的巨剑，却被握住手腕摁回了床上。  
那宛如神祗般完美的脸庞慢慢抬起，碧绿色的双眸牢牢地盯着克劳德，唇上含着一抹优雅而讥讽的笑意，长长的银色发丝拂过青年的脸庞。  
萨菲罗斯！  
克劳德咬着牙，用力想要挣脱他的控制，他低声吼道：“你又要做什么？！”  
萨菲罗斯眯了眯眼，慢条斯理地反问：“难道不是你想见我么？”  
克劳德正要反驳，嗓子中突然传来熟悉的瘙痒感。  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
偏偏是在这个时候……！  
他狼狈地侧过脸去，白嫩的脸颊涨得通红，眼睛上蒙了一层水汽，用力挣脱的身体也脱力了，被萨菲罗斯牢牢控制着，在他身下因咳嗽而不停颤抖。  
“就是这个么？”男人压低了身体，饶有兴趣地看着从他口中吐出的黑色花朵，评价道：“看着还行。”  
“你……”闭了闭眼，克劳德的身体仍有些气喘，他无力地问道：“你究竟是来做什么？要杀就快些……唔！”  
男人不轻不重地在他的咽喉处一按，仿佛一道警告。他垂下头去，细细啃咬着青年的耳廓，充满磁性的声音就这样直接蛊惑着克劳德的神智：“不要闹，克劳德。我们能拥有的时间……并不多……”

“唔……嗯……别……”  
青年并不知道究竟为什么会这样。身体在称得上是温柔的爱抚下已经变得酥软，低温的手掌揉弄着他，反而使身体渐渐发起热来；从未被他人所触摸过的胸部也在男人的噬咬下变得敏感不堪，乳头早已挺立红肿，被男人轻轻一吮，就给他带来一阵令人酥麻的战栗。  
修长结实的身体在男人怀里显得格外娇小，他已经完全被男人的气息所包裹起来，黑暗的、甜美的诱惑，男人的触摸男人的安抚男人的霸道，无一不在拖着他沉沦其中。  
“呜……”  
肉穴被撑开的感觉使他发出一声啜泣般的喉音，有着细微不适的青年下意识地向身边的人寻求安慰，细嫩的脸蛋蹭着男人撑在一旁的手臂，毛茸茸的金发格外柔软。  
望着这一幕的男人，露出一丝带着愉悦的笑容，低低的笑声在空气中荡漾开。  
“……？”被这笑声吸引，青年睁开迷茫的双眼，扭头看向男人，正正撞进那双碧色的竖瞳之中。  
将醉人的情欲倾泻至青年身体之中，直到被彻底侵占时，青年才茫茫然回过神来，被男人拉扯着敞开的大腿颤抖着想要合上：“不……呃……不要……”  
宽大的手掌轻而易举地阻止了他虚弱的反抗，男人身体下压，那收缩的长腿好像盘上了他的腰一样。  
“不要反抗我，”男人低低笑着，毫不留情地攻占他的身体，“是你在思念我。”  
“啊……啊啊……嗯……”破碎的呻吟从唇边溢出，克劳德艰难地试图拼凑语句，“为……呜……为什么……这么说……”  
而男人只是握住了他的分身，把玩起来。过多的情热灼烧着青年的身体，泛着薄汗的皮肤被男人轻柔吻过，留下淡淡的吻痕。  
总是淡漠的秀丽脸庞，此时充满了艳丽的苦闷，泛红的眼角、沾着泪水的长长睫毛，与不堪情欲而皱起的眉毛，流露出一种青年不自知的妩媚。这具安静、沉默而充满力量美感的身体，在男人的开发下，逐渐绽放出别样的风情，一种只有男人才能看见的风情。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
彻底被欲望俘获的青年，在男人的身体下温顺地向他敞开着，总是坚决地瞪向他的美丽蓝瞳，此时混合着迷蒙与水汽，还有青年在恍惚之间不再试图遮掩的、他对男人抱有的爱慕之意。当男人恶意地凶猛进犯敏感点时，便能听见青年仿佛委屈般的低低呜咽，像是被欺负了的小动物，呻吟也会带上撒娇似的鼻音。  
即使沉醉于狂热情潮之中，青年仍记得，从始至终，男人从未亲吻过他的唇；他早就忘记了什么花吐症，只是那美丽妖艳的面孔就在他的上方，带着浓浓攻击性的竖瞳、与看上去格外性感的嘴唇，都吸引着青年的目光。  
他扭动了两下，可他细瘦的腰肢正被男人摁着，浑身无力。青年委屈地抽了抽鼻子，仍伸出手去，试图搂过男人的脖颈。  
一直饶有兴趣地观察着他反应的萨菲罗斯，在逗弄得青年快要哭出来后，才遂了他的意，俯下身去，煽情而霸道地吻住青年粉润的唇瓣，将他送至新的甘美的狂潮之中。

克劳德入睡时，已经一根手指都要抬不起来了。在意识模糊中，男人似乎仍侧躺在他旁边，手指温情地安抚着他疲惫的身躯。  
当他醒来时，天已经大亮，若非满身的红痕与地上黑色的羽毛，或许克劳德真的会当作一场绮梦。即使特种兵身体素质超乎常人，克劳德仍有情热未消的错觉。即便是蹭过的衣服，也会引起他不自觉的战栗。  
他翻出一块恢复魔石，身体勉强恢复到不影响行动的情况后，便重新上路，开始了新一天的工作。  
直到晚上入睡前，又看到了那片羽毛，青年才迟缓地意识到：  
整整一日，花吐症再没发作过了。

END

bt的意思是天使的号角（Angel’sTrumpet），是黑曼佗罗的别称。


End file.
